A Day Without Adults
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Toon Link, Ness and Villager kick all of the adults out of the Smash mansion after being pushed to their limit.
1. Enough is enough!

"Ok." Ness said as he laid back on the couch. "I'm officially bored."

"Deprived of fun." Toon Link mused as he grabbed a potato chip and ate it. "All because of _them_!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily as he sucked up Toon Link's chips.

"That's not a good thing." Villager commented as he looked up from his magazine. "Just turn on the TV or something."

"Good idea!" Toon Link smiled. "I rented a bunch of animes and movies for us to watch that are rated G so the adults can't shut us down!"

"What did you buy?" Villager asked.

"Pokemon, Squid Girl and Cinderella." Toon Link beamed as he slid Cinderella into the movie player.

"This is it." Ness smiled as the four friends got up close to the T.V.

But instead of getting the movie they got a red screen.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Toon Link said. "What does it say? I don't know how to read."

"Seriously." Villager muttered. "It says 'This movie has been blocked due to… Parental Controls!"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Toon Link screamed. "Alright. I understand the adults blocking Naruto, Star Wars, heck there's even some reasoning with blocking SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS of all the shows. But CINDERELLA? That's a G rated movie! It's DISNEY for god's sake! Why?"

"Because they're stupid." Villager mused as Ness nodded. "And they ruin everything."

"Hello." Link said as he opened the door. "Are you guys…AUGGGGGH?"

"YOU STUPID HEAD!" Ness screamed as he launched a Psi Freeze at Link. He dodged it.

"What has brought on this behavior?" Link demanded.

"Oh I don't know…YOU BLOCKING A DISNEY MOVIE!" Villager snarled.

"Say what you want." Link said as he picked up the case for Cinderella. "So this is what you wanted to watch huh? This movie illustrates both slavery and abuse. You're way too young for that."

"WHAT!" Ness screamed as Link closed the door.

"Oh and by the way!" Link screamed from the outside. "Remember to be in bed by 7:30!"

"WHAT!" Ness cried. "But I want to stay up and play video games!"

"To bad!" Link mused.

"AAARRRRRUGGGGGHHH!" Toon Link screamed. "I've HAD it with the grown-ups treating us like a bunch of stupid kids!"

"Um…Toony." Ness interrupted. "I hate to break it to you but we are kids."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Toon Link screamed. "Enough is enough! We need to do something to get rid of the adults!"

"Like throw them out?" Villager asked.

"Precisely." Toon Link smiled. "I'll tell you the plan at seven."

"I don't know Toony." Ness sighed. "Wont Master Hand notice, oh I don't know, 85% of the smashers missing?"

"There's a Seinfeld marathon tomorrow so I think we'll be fine!" Toon Link beamed. "After all. What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. We Are Number One!

"Come on!" Toon Link whispered as they crept past the door to Master Hand's chamber. "We can't attract any attention to ourselves!"

"As if carrying duct tape, Tasers, gemstones and rope in a kiddy wagon isn't going to do that." Villager muttered.

"Be quiet!" Toon Link hissed as he heard Master Hand laugh.

"Oh no!" Ness gasped.

"You tell em Jerry!" Master Hand's voice boomed. "Ha ha! It looks like I have big plans for the next 59 hours!"

The four rebels looked at each other and bolted.

"Alright then." Toon Link smiled once they had reached the fountain. "Do you have the list of every smasher that is 19 or younger?"

Ness nodded.

"Good." Toon Link said. "Now come on. We have to get to work. TO THE CLONING MACHINE!"

"AYE!" Toon Link's followers cried in unison.

The cloning machine was a facility that allowed the smashers to clone themselves in different costumes located next to the fountain.

"Alright then." Toon Link smiled. "Ness!"

"HIY!" Ness yelled as he saluted.

"Go leave these 'you're welcome' notes to the kids and teenagers who live in the mansion! Villager!" Toon Link yelled clearly enjoying being in charge.

"Yes sir!" Villager yelled.

"You and your secretary can go buy that throne!" Toon Link mused.

"A throne?" Isabelle (Villager's Secretary asked). "What for?"

"You'll see." Toon Link smiled. "Now get going! I need to clone myself!"

"AYE!" They yelled as they went off.

"Now." Toon Link smiled as he stepped into the machine. "THERE WILL BE FOUR OF ME!"

A light flashed as three Toon Link clones (one blue, one purple and one yellow.) emerged from the machine.

"Hello there fellow me's!" Toon Link smiled.

"Hi." They all said blandly.

"Here's the mission." Toon Link smiled. "We're going to use a warper to send the adults and their beds into the river!"

The warper is a device that allowed people to drop into another world while the river ran on the border of Oykot.

"Um… Do we have to?" Red Toon Link asked.

"Of course we do!" Toon Link screamed. "Wait a second…are you a real rebel?"

Blue Toon Link tilted his head.

"Well eh…technically nah." Purple Toon Link admitted.

"Have you ever kidnapped a grown up, like a real adult?" Toon Link asked.

Yellow Toon Link shook his head.

"Have you ever tried a disguise?" Toon Link demanded.

"Nah nah." Purple Toon Link admitted as Blue Toon Link shook his head.

"Alright then!" Toon Link grimaced as he grabbed a saxophone. "I can see that I will have to teach you how to be rebels!" He then proceeded to play a solo.

"HEY!" Toon Link's clones cried in unison as they began to dance around.

"WE ARE NUMBER ONE!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in unison as they ran to the first dorm room warper in hand.

Samus and Bayonetta were sleeping peacefully as a flash hit them, transferring them elsewhere.

"Now listen closely." Toon Link sang as they walked to the next dorm. "Here's a little lesson in trickery. This is going down in history!"

Shulk, Marth and Dark Pit were sound asleep when Toon Link zapped Marth away.

"If you want to be a rebel number one!" Toon Link continued as they ran off to the next dorm. "You have to catch a grown up in their sleep!"

The only thing that truly shined however was the moon as it glittered bright, obvious to the Robbie Rotten wannabes kidnapping the grown ups.


	3. To Take Over, The Breaks Over

**TWO CONFESSIONS I HAVE TO MAKE! Confession one- This chapter is named after a Fall Out Boy song. Confession two- This story is a bit or a paralogue to Another Chance At Happily Ever After. It explains how Toon Link joins the knights.**

* * *

"Huh?" Lucina muttered as she woke up. Peach was gone, as usual but this time there was a note on the pin board. It read 'You're welcome.' "What's going on?" She mused as she sat up and put on her glove.

"Glorious things!" Toon Link smiled as he watched with glee.

"Remind me again why you need to watch the security camera?" Ness asked as he rolled a red carpet out on the floor as Isabelle hot glued some fake gems onto a golden spray painted chair.

"Because I want to feel their excitement!" Toon Link beamed. "Unfortunately there's not a lot of that."

"Sorry again for the throne mishap." Villager said as he popped his head out of the deluxe spa.

"Don't worry about it!" Toon Link smiled. "Just keep on moving those hot tubs!"

"On it!" Villager yelled as he and the Toon Link clones proceeded to move a hot tub out of the spa and into the room. "By the way, what are we keeping them around for again?"

"To do the chores!" Ness said.

"Exactly!" Toon Link said as he sticked a golden star into Ness's top. "We have no time for CHORES! We need to let loose and party instead of wasting all of that precious time! Now call everyone in! We need to make our announcement."

* * *

"What's going on?" Pit asked.

"I don't know" Pikachu said. "All I know is that there's less of us now."

"Do you think they got kicked out like Wolf did?" Diddy Kong wondered out loud.

"SHHH!" Roy snapped as Toon Link, Ness and Villager walked out while Diana Ross's _I'm Coming Out_ began to play. "Someone's coming out!"

"What gave you that impression?" Pikachu whispered to him.

"Hello!" Toon Link beamed as he threw his arms in the air and walked out like a model. Villager and Ness struck poses behind him.

"What is this, a kindergarten fashion show?" Dark Pit demanded.

"Don't ruin our moment!" Ness yelled in fury.

"Sorry not sorry." Dark Pit muttered.

"Ness what's going on?" Lucas asked nervously as Isabelle ran into the room with some red balloons in her hand.

"I'll tell you!" Ness beamed. "We-"

"Wait a second!" Villager yelled.

"What?" Ness demanded.

"I thought I was going to tell them!" Villager snapped.

"What?" Ness yelled. "Lucas asked _me_ not you!"

"Why do we always have to fight at huge announcements?" Villager groaned.

"BE QUIET!" Toon Link yelled. "I'll be telling everyone what we did, which by the way was kicking all of the adults out of the mansion."

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" Pit cried.

"Why would you do that?" Shulk asked.

"Because." Toon Link said. "I was tired of being bossed around. Having everything censored. They censored DORA THE EXPOLER for being to 'Spanish'!"

"Why were you watching Dora?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well…she may or might not be my waifu." Toon Link blushed as the clones pulled down a screen and an image of a pokemon appeared on the screen. "Anyways here is solid proof that adults are evil!"

"When I was young my father gave me a small loan of 100000 nuggets." A Gumshoos said onscreen.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"Is that… GUMSHOOS GRUMP?" Lucas cried.

Toon Link nodded. "The rich, bossy and racist leader of Alola. Just listen to him!"

"We need to deport all of the water type pokemon out of Alola." Gumshoos Grump stated as a Psyduck picked up a Ludicolo and carried him out of the room. "After that we'll build a big beautiful wall and I'll send out an immature tweet on twitter about my success!"

"See!" Toon Link yelled. "SEE! This is the Pokemon that the grown up's elected six months ago! If they had our best interests at heart they would've elected someone who actually CARED about someone besides his toupee Alola wouldn't have had to deal with a travel ban, twitter rants and several attempts to remove the affordable care act! We're better off without them! Now…LET'S STOP TALKING ABOUT POLITICS and PARTY!"


	4. Quick Loss of Faith

But instead of letting loose, everyone started to whisper.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" Toon Link asked.

"Ehhh… Toony?" Lucas mused. "I liked the adults."

There was a silence.

"WHAT!" Toon Link screamed.

"Don't get me wrong… I mean they did block some shows…" Lucas stammered.

"Yes they did!" Toon Link smiled. "They blocked Game of Thrones, Doctor Who, Ultimate Spider Man, Jessie and Vegetales. VEGETALES for god's sake!"

"That's… well…" Lucas muttered.

"Allow me to give you some examples." Toon Link said as Ness pulled up a photo on his phone of a cartoon character with glasses. "Do you know who this is?"

"No?" Dark Pit hissed.

"This is Jared Shapiro." Toon Link mused. "Blossom's love interest in 'The Powerpuff Girls'."

Everyone gasped.

"Blossom has a love interest?" Roy cried. "But… she's only six!"

"Indeed." Toon Link smiled as he rolled through some pictures of them together. "Worst of all? He was based and voiced by one of the show's writers!"

Everyone gasped again.

"Don't worry he's not in love with a 2d character."

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"It was just the creator's dumb idea." Toon Link said as he pulled up a picture of an emoji. "You see this."

"Yeah it's an emoji." Shulk mused. "Wait a second. Why does it have legs? And Grump hair?"

"It's from the Emoji Movie." Toon Link smiled.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?" Diddy Kong cried. "Who makes a movie about emoji's?"

"The adults." Toon Link mused. "They even promoted it at the Cannes film festival, despite the constant hate from the viewers! Are you surprised?"

"Why would anyone create a movie about that? It's so unoriginal!" Lucina cried.

"Money!" Toon Link cried. "That's the root of all everything! Have you lost hope yet?"

Everyone nodded.

"Wow." Toon Link mused. "That was quick. Works every time. Now then. Can we throw a party already?"

"A-alright…" Roy said.

"Yay!" Toon Link beamed. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short. I was feeling lazy and I had exams.**


End file.
